


The Neighbors from Heaven

by KieranWinchesterxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6th Grade-on, Alternate Universe - School, Best Friends, Divorce, I Don't Even Know, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, just go with it, leads to more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranWinchesterxx/pseuds/KieranWinchesterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discover the story of what happens when single Father Chuck Shurley and his sons Gabriel and Castiel move in next door to Dean and the other Winchesters. Witness how Dean and Castiel's (profound) bond evolves over the years to becoming something a little more than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the info about this is vague but I wanted the story to be told here. Another sorry because this is my first fanfic. I just hope that you like this story (even though its pretty cliché). More notes at the end.

"Dean! Dean come here!" I heard the voice of my little brother Sam shout.  
I groaned as I got up of the messy carpet floor of my room. My mom told me I should clean the floor because according to her, "You can't even tell there is a floor," but I never got around to it. I walked out of my room to Sam's, which is right next to mine, and saw him looking out his window. He turned when he heard me walk in and looked at me, his hazel eyes full of excitement. Sam was about four months younger than me and about five inches shorter than me, which I like to give him crap for. His hair was brown, darker than mine which was more a dirty blonde and light brown.  
"Dean the neighbors mom was talking about just came." Sam said gesturing to the window.   
"Why didn't you just tell me to look out my window? Why'd I have to come in here?" I asked Sam.  
"Just shut up and come here." He replied.   
I rolled my eyes but walked over to the window anyway and looked at the house next door. Outside was a big moving truck with guys unloading various boxes. Standing next to it was a man and two boys they had their backs to the window so I couldn't tell what they looked like.  
"Sammy I can't even see-" I started to complain but stopped upon seeing a woman walk across our yard over to the neighbors. "Is that mom?"  
Sam leaned closer to the window before replying. "Yeah I think so. She must be going to meet them."  
We both sat watching mom from the window. We saw her shake the man and the two boys' hands and then saw them talk for a little bit before mom started walking back to our house.   
"Sam! Dean! Can you come here please?" Mom's voice yelled up the stairs.   
Sam and I both walked down the stairs to see mom waiting for us. My mom was a very pretty woman with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's the nicest person I've ever meet, a lot different from my dad. "Yeah mom?" Sam and I said at the same time.  
Mom smiled then said, "So I don't if you knew already but our new neighbors just moved in."  
"We already knew." Sam said.   
"Oh okay." Mom replied. "Anyway, I just went over to meet them and I wanted to tell you that they'll be coming over for dinner tonight."  
"Cool!" Sam said excitedly.   
Mom smiled again and looked over at me. "I'm going to make pie Dean."   
At that I smiled, my mom made the best pie.  
"But," She started, "how about you clean your room first?"   
"Anything for pie." I told her, earning a laugh.  
I walked upstairs to my room and began cleaning.  
=======  
"Dean get down here please!" Mom yelled at me from downstairs.  
I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. For some reason I was kind of nervous to meet the neighbors. I fixed my hair again then ran down the stairs and walked into the dining room. Mom had just finished setting the table for six people.  
"Dad not coming?" I asked.  
Mom just shook her head. Whenever my dad wasn't home for dinner he was out drinking. But I guess that beats when he is here.  
"When are they supposed to be here?" Sam asked.  
"About-" Mom stopped upon hearing a knock at the door. "Now."  
She put down the fork she was holding and went to go answer the door. Sam exchanged a glance with me before we both went to the door. Standing in the doorway was a short man with messy brown hair and a scruffy beard. Behind him were two boys about my height. The one had medium length brown hair and wild light brown eyes. The other boy, standing back shyly behind his dad, had unruly black hair and the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen.  
My mom looked to me and Sam. "Boys this is Chuck and his sons Gabriel and Castiel. They're our new neighbors."   
The man, Chuck, looked at me and Sam. "Hi. I take it you guys are Sam and Dean right?" He asked. His voice was not at all what I expected, as it was pretty high.  
Sam nodded. "I'm Sam, that's Dean." He motioned over to me.  
"Got it." Chuck said. He put his hand on the brown eyed boy's shoulder. "Well this is Gabriel, and this," He put his other hand one the blue eyed boy's shoulder. "Is Castiel"  
"Hi!" Gabriel said.  
Castiel raised his hand and waved lightly.  
"Well," Mom said. "I hope that you're all hungry because I made a lot of food. There's chicken and mashed potatoes and a lot of other stuff. Oh I made pie too."  
"Wow." Chuck replied. "That sounds really good, thank you."  
"You're very welcome." Mom said genuinely.  
After that everyone came into the dinning room. Chuck complimented mom on the house he seemed like a nice guy I thought. Mom sat at the one head of the table, Chuck sat at the other. Sam and I sat in the chairs beside mom. Gabriel decided to sit next to Sam leaving Castiel to sit by me. Mom passed out the dinner and started talking to Chuck about various adult things. Mom asked if he had a wife which he said he used to but she left him. He said her name was Becky. Chuck also apparently had a lot of other children, they just didn't live with him. Mom asked why they moved here to Lawrence and he said that it was for his job, which is a writer. I stopped focusing on their conversation because it got boring. I looked at Sam to see that him and Gabriel had their own conversation going on. It became clear to me that the only people who weren't talking were me and Castiel. Noticing this, I decided to try to start a conversation with him.   
"So um, you're Castiel right?" I asked even though I knew he was.   
Castiel looked up from his plate at me. "Yeah." He replied quietly.   
"Cool. I'm Dean. I like your name its, uh, its unique." I stumbled, hoping that didn't sound rude.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"So where'd you move from?" I asked genuinely wanting to know.  
"We moved from a place called Heaven. It's in Illinois."  
"You're from Heaven?"  
"Yes."  
"Wouldn't that make you like an angel? Since you're from Heaven."   
Castiel smiled shyly for the first time since I saw him. "I guess you're right. That's pretty funny now that I think about it."  
I smiled back at him. Castiel seemed like a really nice kid. I liked Castiel. "I like you Castiel. You seem nice." I said.  
He smiled again. "Thank you." He said but then looked down. "I've never had a friend before."  
I looked at him. "I haven't really either."  
Castiel looked back up at me. "Really?"  
"Yeah." I answered. "How about we be each other's first friend?"  
Castiel caught my eyes again with his intense blue ones. "I'd like that Dean."   
"Me too Cas." I smiled.  
"No one's ever called me that before." He stated. "I like it though." He said at my suddenly worried expression.  
We both smiled at each other. We continued talking for the rest of dinner, getting to know each other and stuff. I learned that we were about the same age, though I was a little bit older. We talked about our brothers, sharing funny stories about them. I had fun talking with Cas, so much that I didn't even realize anyone else was at the table, let alone that they were starting to get up. It was only until I heard Chuck's voice that I realized all this.   
"Well thank you again Mary for everything. This was a really fun night. I hope that we can have more times like this." Chuck expressed. "You boys ready to go?" He asked Castiel and Gabriel.   
Gabriel nodded. "I guess so."  
Castiel looked at me. "See you tomorrow at school Dean."  
"Bye Cas." I said, trying to hide the sadness of him leaving.  
He got up and stood with his brother and dad.  
"Have a good night. I'll see you around the neighborhood." Mom said kindly.  
"You too and thanks again." Chuck replied before he walked out the door with Gabriel and Castiel following behind him.  
=======  
I climbed into my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today was a good day I decided.  
Mom opened the door to my room and walked over to me. "Night baby." She said.  
"Night mom." I replied.  
She bent down and kissed my forehead. "I love you and remember, angels are watching over you."  
I smiled she told me that every night. "I know. I love you too."  
She smiled and walked out of my room, going to tell Sammy goodnight too. I looked back up at the ceiling, remembering Cas. I think that this could be the start of a good friendship.


	2. First Day of School

"Cassie get up we've gotta go to school!" Gabriel shouted at me as I opened my eyes.  
"I told you to stop calling me that." I groaned.  
"I know." He said. Gabriel was the type of brother that would try to annoy you constantly. "It's because you told me to stop that I continue."  
I rolled my eyes at him, sitting up in my bed. My room already had all of my things in it since my dad gave me the job of doing my own room. I thought it looked nice but according to Gabriel it was boring. I got out of my bed, told Gabriel to get out, got dressed then went downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw my dad sitting at the table in the kitchen. There were still a lot of boxes downstairs but dad would probably move everything out today.  
He looked at me and took another sip of coffee. "Ready for your first day at school Castiel?"  
I shrugged. "I guess so."  
"Well," he said, "you can't go without eating first. I made you some cereal."  
"Thanks dad." I said as I sat down and began eating. Gabriel came downstairs and started eating too. When we were both finished eating dad got the car keys and we all headed outside. We got to the car and drove off to the new school. It was a large building made of brick, looking basically like every school I've ever seen. Dad turned around and looked at me and Gabriel. He told us good luck and to have fun then drove off. Leaving Gabriel and I staring at our new school.  
=======  
I made it past the awkward new kid introductions and soon enough it was lunch time. I got out the lunch that dad had given me and sat down. I started eating my lunch when a kid approached me. He was very gangly and had buzz cut brown hair. He had blue eyes and a scowl on his thin face.  
"So you're the new kid huh?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
I merely nodded at him in response.  
He looked down at the lunch I was eating and picked up my bag of chips. "Well new kid, thank you for the chips."  
"But I-" I started to protest but stopped when a familiar voice spoke.  
"Leave him alone Alastair."  
The boy, Alastair, looked past me to the person who spoke. "I'm just talking to the new kid Winchester. Don't bring yourself into this."  
I turned around and saw Dean standing behind me. "Sure I do." He said. "There's no need for you to be a jerk to everybody and he happens to be my friend."  
Alastair laughed. "You have a friend? Wow."  
"Yeah I do." Dean replied. "And I'm not letting you ruin his first day here so just walk away. Unless that is you want to start another fight and get suspended."  
Alastair scowled. "Fine." He looked back at me. "You got lucky this time kid. But you won't the next." He said turning around and walking away.  
Dean sat down next to me and sighed. "Hey Cas. Sorry about that whole Alastair thing, the kid's a real jerk. But anyway how has your first day been?"  
"It's been pretty good I guess." I replied smiling lightly. I was smiling because other than Alastair my day actually was pretty good. But also because I was really glad to see Dean. I had been wondering if I'd get to see him today since now has been the first time I had. He looked the same as he did last night with his flannel shirt and styled hair. He turned and smiled at me which made me smile more and also gave me the chance to see his face again. Dean had faint freckles on his nose and on his tops of his cheeks. They were right under his beautiful green eyes. He had small little white scars on his face and now that I noticed he had some on his arms too. There was a big bruise on his right arm that I could see. It made me wonder what had happened.  
"Hey," Dean said suddenly, "do you want to walk home with me today? I mean you do live next door, or maybe you come over to my house."  
"I'd have to tell Gabriel and my dad but it'll probably be fine."  
"Okay." Dean replied then turned to his own lunch. We both talked and ate until the bell rang. Dean said bye to me before he walked off to his class. I turned the other way in the hallway and walked down to mine.  
=======  
I was sitting in my last class for the day just counting down the minutes until I could go home. I got some homework but I already finished it so I had nothing to do but wait. I looked at the clock again and saw that it was 2:59. I turned back to the wall and counted down the seconds. A loud ring came through the classroom and everyone started getting up. I picked up my books and walked to my locker. When I finished putting all my books away and got out my backpack, I closed the door to my locker and jumped. Standing right beside my locker was Dean.  
"Sorry to scare you." Dean apologized.  
"It's fine. I think I'll live."  
Dean smiled. "So you want to walk with me?"  
"Sure." I replied as we started walking down the hallway and out of the school.  
When we got outside I saw my dad's car and Gabriel in the backseat.  
"Hang on a second Dean." I said and ran over to the car. I waited for dad to roll the window down before saying, "Dad Dean asked me if I wanted to walk home with him and then hang out at his house for a little bit. Can I?"  
"Sure why not." He said.  
"Thank you dad!" I exclaimed then turned and walked back over to Dean. "I got an okay so let's go."  
"Alright." Dean said.  
I followed him down the sidewalks and we started talking again. We talked about school and Dean started telling me that Alastair has been one the kids who for reason decided to hate him. He told me there were others who would constantly harass him too but some of them moved. Dean said there was one girl named Ruby who would always be mean to Sam but she moved. But of course not before Dean stood up for Sam, starting a fight in the process. It seemed that Dean was really close with his brother and I found that nice. It also seemed that Dean got into a lot of fights which could explain his scars and that bruise. It wasn't long until we had made it to Dean's house. He opened the front door and we both walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why there's notes after this but [insert shrug]  
> Hope you liked it and I swear this will get better.


	3. Treehouse

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the door into the house. "I brought a friend."

My mom walked out from the kitchen smiling. "Hi baby." She said. Her eyes looked behind me at Castiel. "Hi there."

Cas waved shyly. "Hi."

"Mom you remember Cas right?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. It's good to see you again." She replied cheerfully. He smiled at her. "Well, I better go back into the kitchen, don't want the food to burn. If you need anything come get me." She smiled again at both of us then walked back into the kitchen.

I turned around to look at Castiel. "So, what do you want to do? We could go outside." I suggested.

"Okay." He said.

I walked through the house to the back door, which was in the dining room, and opened it. Our backyard was pretty generic. There was a trampoline in one corner of the yard and a single tree in the middle. The tree had a tire swing on it and a big treehouse at the top. I looked at Cas and saw him staring up at the treehouse. He was looking at it like it was one of the coolest things he's ever seen.

"You have a treehouse?" He asked me, his voice full of excitement.

I laughed a little at him. "Yeah. We can go in it if you want."

"Yeah okay." He replied smiling. His smile was contagious, making me smile too.

I walked over to the tree and began climbing up the ladder. When I got all the way to the top I looked down at Castiel who was still climbing the ladder. I held out my hand so I could help him up the last few steps.

He took my hand smiling sheepishly. "Thanks." He said as he made it into the treehouse.

Our treehouse was actually pretty nice. It was made of light wood and had a lot of windows all around the sides. There was a light on one of the walls and the roof on the top could opened so you could see the sky. Since Sam and I came up here a lot there were blankets scattered everywhere. This treehouse was very sentimental to me for a lot of reasons. I looked at Castiel who was staring at the treehouse in amazement. He caught my eyes with his.

"Dean, this treehouse is amazing. Who made this?" He asked me.

I walked over to the center of the treehouse and sat down on one of the piles of blankets. "My dad made it for Sam and I."

He came over and sat down next to me. "That's cool. Did you help him make it?"

"No," I said. "he made it when I was like one."

"Oh. Hey what's that over there?" He asked pointing over to a button on the other wall.

"It's a button. You press it and it opens the roof."

"Woah. That's awesome."

"Yeah, it's really cool at night because you can see the stars. Sam and I like to come up here and do that."

He smiled. "You and Sam are really close aren't you?"

"Well he's my brother, I kind of have to get along with him. But uh, I guess Sam has been the only person around for a while. We're all we really have. Well my mom's here too but you know what I mean."

"What about your dad?" He asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"That's not really something I want to get into right now." I said looking away from him.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. That's just a story for another time." I smiled slightly at him.

He smiled lightly back at me.

Trying to get out of the awkward conversation that just happened I asked him a question. "So um, what about you and your brother? Do you guys get along?"

"Sometimes. Gabriel can be really annoying but when he isn't being annoying he's okay." He explained.

"Didn't your dad say you had a bunch of other siblings?"

"Yeah I've got a lot of other siblings but, they aren't my real siblings really."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, my dad isn't really my dad he's my foster parent. He ran a foster home in Heaven so that's why I have a lot of siblings. He stopped doing that though because he wanted to be a writer and because most of the other kids got adopted. Gabriel and I stayed with him because no one adopted us."

"Wow. Do you ever see the other kids?"

"We get together sometimes. Most of the kids really loved Chuck so they like to see him because he's well, their dad basically. They like seeing me and Gabriel too, some of them were really close to me. I miss them sometimes."

"I'm sorry Cas."

"It's okay, we send letters to each other so its not like I never get to hear from them."

"That's nice. Can I ask what some of them were like?"

"Sure." He said and then went into telling me about his siblings.

He first started telling me about the ones who weren't very nice to him or really anyone. There was Raphael, Uriel, Zachariah, Bartholomew, Metatron, Naomi, and Lucifer. Then he told me about the ones who were nice. Ezekiel, Balthazar, Hannah, Gadreel, and Samandriel. There were a lot of others that he talked about that just did their own thing without paying much attention to him. He told me all about them and what they were all like. We began having a conversation about our siblings when I heard my mom's voice call out for me. I stuck my head out of the window and looked down at her.

"Oh you're up there, okay well Castiel's dad just called me and said that it was time for him to go home." She explained to me.

"Okay we'll be down in a second." I yelled. I turned to Cas, "Mom said it was time for you to leave."

He frowned lightly. "Oh okay."

We both climbed back down the ladder and walked over to my mom.

"Sorry to bring the bad news but your dad wants you back home." Mom said to Cas.

"It's okay." He smiled.

"Alright, well your dad said that you could just walk back to your house when you were ready."

"Okay." He replied.

"I guess I can walk you to the front door." I said.

"Okay." He said again. He looked at my mom. "Thank you for letting me stay at your house again."

"Oh it's not a problem at all sweetie." She smiled.

He smiled back at her and then moved to follow me back to the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for coming over I had a lot of fun." I told him.

"I did too." He said picking up his backpack. "See you tomorrow Dean." He smiled then walked out the door back to his house.

"Hey Dean. Who was that?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs.

"Castiel." I replied closing the door.

"I see." He said.

"Yeah. How was your day Sammy?" I asked.

"It was fine. I got an A on my math test." He replied proudly.

"Of course you did." I said rolling my eyes. Sam always got A's.

"Hey did mom say anything about dad to you?"

"No. Why, did she say something to you?"

"Nope. I was just wondering if she told you anything, he hasn't been home in awhile so I wondered if she knew where he was."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't come back." I suggested.

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah maybe."

I took of my shoes and walked upstairs past Sam, patting him on the should as I walked by.

_If only..._ I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Probably not but hey I can hope.  
> I like to think that you liked this chapter considering if you're reading this then you've read the whole thing.   
> As always feedback would be appreciated and I hope you liked.   
> I'll try to update as soon as possible.   
> Until then have a good day (or night)   
> Love ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will want to read this.  
> I believe that I mentioned that there were time skips, if not, then surprise here's a time skip.  
> This chapter is basically just explaining what happened over a certain amount of time.  
> There's no pov or anything like that, its legit just information.  
> It's also probably going to be really short.  
> So that's it, just wanted you to know what was up so you weren't all confused and shit.  
> You're welcome.

**Over the past five years...**

Dean and Castiel continued their lives together as best friends. Over these past years they became incredibly close and now know  _almost_ everything about each other. Their parents have gotten accustomed to seeing the other's son at their house almost everyday. Their brothers have also gotten used to seeing them, in fact the four of the boys sit with each other at lunch everyday. Dean and Cas walk home from school with each other everyday and usually go to either of their houses. They spend more time at Dean's house, or more Dean's backyard, seeing as they've made the treehouse their usual place to talk. Sometimes they go to Castiel's house, there they usually go to Cas's room. Sam and Gabriel have become good friends but they don't quite have the same friendship that Dean and Cas do. Dean and Gabriel are friends and as are Sam and Castiel. There are some other people that their, group, hangs out with sometimes. Their names are Charlie, Kevin and Meg. _You'll hear about them soon._ Although Castiel spends a lot of time at Dean's house, he has yet to meet Dean's dad, John Winchester. He isn't quite sure why, the closest he ever got to meeting John was when he saw him pull up in his car, a 67 black Impala. He never hears anything about John either. Castiel has however meet who Dean likes to call his second father, a man named Bobby Singer. Bobby was nice, of course this was only speaking from meeting him once, but that was because he lived in another state. Specifically South Dakota. The four boys grew up both physically and mentally over the years and are now 16 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all that this chapter is (Sorry)  
> The rest of the information will come in the next chapter and stuff.   
> Hoped you liked this it's kind of weird I don't know but stick around because now the story will get better I promised.  
> I also think I fixed the whole other notes thing. It was just my notes from my first chapter, they for some reason followed me to every new chapter but I think I fixed it.   
> That's all for me so love you bye!


	5. What Just Happened

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down at the table.

It was another day of school in my sophomore year and another day of school food. I sat down in front of my brother, Gabriel who was sitting next to Sam. Both Sam and Gabriel had long brown hair although Sam's was a little shorter. Gabriel didn't really grow that much over the past five years. He was pretty short but then again anyone sitting next to Sam looked short. Sam had a major growth spurt and now towered over everyone, even Dean who was actually pretty tall.

"Hey." They both greeted me at the same time. 

"Where's Dean?" I asked. 

"Right here." Dean said sitting down beside me. He looked over at me and smiled. 

I smiled back at him. Dean's appearance didn't really change from how it was when I first meet him. He still wore plaid, which I discovered must be a Winchester thing, both Sam and Dean almost always wore plaid. He had the same hair style, same smile, same freckles and the same beautiful green eyes. Although Dean looked the same he did change in that he looked older. As Dean and I became more close I began to grow a crush on him. I of course refrained from telling this to Dean because I don't think he likes me in the same way. I'm not really even sure how I would tell him that or tell him that I'm gay. I also don't want to ruin the bond that we have. I don't know what I'd do without Dean.

I was about to say something to Dean when another person sat down at the table on the other side of me. It was Meg.

"Hey Castiel." She said. Meg was another person that I had become friends with. We met about two years ago and for some reason she wanted to be my friend. She had long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She always wore more of a smirk than a smile, this was probably because Meg liked to mess with people. Meg was a pretty girl but definitely not a person to mess with. 

"Hi Meg." I replied.

"Can I talk to you after school? It won't take long I just want to ask you something." She said.

"Sure yeah." I said.

"Thanks." She said with a small wink. She turned away from me and looked at Gabriel and started talking to him.

I looked back at Dean. "So how's your day been so far?" I asked him.

"Well," he said. "I'd have to say that today's been absolutely boring. But that pretty much explains everyday at school." 

"School's not that bad Dean." I said just as Sam said the same thing. 

Dean shook his head. "I'm surrounded by nerds." 

Sam reached across the table and held his fist out. "Nerds for life." He said laughing as I fist bumped him. 

I looked at Dean who was facepalming while shaking his head. I laughed at him. 

He looked up at me. "This isn't funny Cas, this is horrible." He said trying not to laugh.

=======

The final bell rang signaling he end of another school day. I went to my locker, put all my stuff away and closed it. I was expecting to see Dean waiting for me, because he always does, but instead I saw Meg looking at me. I was almost confused but then I remembered what she said at lunch. A little bit down the hallway I saw Dean. He saw Meg and mouthed  _I'll wait outside._ I nodded at him and then turned my attention back to Meg. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well," She said slowly. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out sometime?" 

"Uh..." I said unable to think of anything to say. No one's ever asked me out before. I mean Meg was pretty but I didn't like her in that way. 

"Cas?" She said biting her lip. 

I sighed. "Meg I'm sorry but I can't. I only like you as a friend." 

She smiled sadly. "Part of me knew that you'd say that. I should've known." 

"Meg I-"

"It's fine Castiel. I'll get over you. You still better be my friend though." 

"I will."

She smiled. "Oh, uh one more thing actually. You're gay aren't you? That's why you won't go out with me?"

I coughed. "What?"

She smirked slightly. "It's okay Castiel. That's what the other part of me though. I just hoped that part was wrong but it's cool."

I just stared at her, what was I supposed to say to that? How did she even know? 

Meg walked closer to me and hugged me. "You really don't need to feel bad about what just happened I did kind of expect it. We're still best buddies." She let go of me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Meg." I said as she walked away. 

=======

"So what did Meg want?" Dean asked me when we were at his house. We were sitting up in the treehouse eating popcorn. I mentally sighed, I knew he was going to ask me that.

"Nothing." I answered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. Come on what'd she say." 

I sighed aloud this time. "Fine. She asked me if I wanted to go out with her sometime." 

"Oh." He said raising his eyebrows. "What'd you say?"

"I told her no." 

"Why?" He asked. He seemed oddly interested in the conversation. 

"Because I don't like her in that way."

"How come?"

"Because...I...just because I don't." I stammered.

"Okay. Is that the only reason you said no?"

"No." I said instantly.

"Well then what was the other reason?" He asked.

"I kind of like someone else." I said without thinking.  _Dammit Castiel shut up._

Dean raised his eyebrows again. "Oh really? Who?"

_You._ "No one." 

"Come on Cas, you can tell me."

_It's you Dean._ "It's nothing just let it go."

"But I- why won't you tell me?"

_Because it's you._

Dean stared at me. "What?"

It was that moment that I realized I didn't say that in my head. "Dean, I'm sorry I didn't mean fo-" But I didn't get to finish. I was cut of by the feeling of Dean's lips on mine. It took a while for me to register that Dean was kissing me and when I did, everything seemed to freeze. I sat there unable to do anything. This was my first kiss. This was my first kiss and it was with Dean. There were a lot of questions going through my head but I ignored them and began to kiss Dean back. It was slow and hesitant at first but slowly grew into a more fast kiss. I felt Dean's hands as they fell onto my neck. His fingers tangled themselves in my messy black hair as our kiss went on. Suddenly Dean broke the kiss and pulled away. He was wide eyed and flushed, I suspected I looked the same. When he pulled away all of my questions came flooding back. I was going to start by asking him  _Why did you just do that?_ but before either of us could say anything Sam came up into the treehouse. 

He looked back and forth between Dean and I squinting. "Um, dinner's ready." He said slowly.

"Right. Yeah, yeah. We'll uh, we'll be right down." Dean said stuttering. 

"Okay." Sam said sounding a little suspicious. He turned on his heel and climbed down the ladder. 

Dean looked over to me. "Well let's go to dinner." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's the kiss.  
> But also a cliffhanger.  
> I hope you liked this chapter and all of that other usual shit.  
> I love you guys (and girls) and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Explanations

As if what had just happened in the treehouse hadn't made my day awkward, dinner certainly did. After trying to engage me in a conversation and failing, Mom seemed to sense that I wasn't in the mood to talk much. Sam, however, was which made Mom focus her attention to him. Since they were talking that left Cas and I sitting in an awkward silence. Neither of us had said anything to the other since we sat down. I glanced over at Cas he was sitting next to me, entirely focused on his plate, awkwardly pushing food around and then eating it. It seemed clear that he wasn't going to say much so I decided to use the silence to try and gather my thoughts. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be considering the only thought that was going threw my head was _you just made out with your best friend_. I didn't necessarily mean to kiss him it just kind of happened. I realized that I liked Cas only about the start of our sophomore year, which wasn't that long ago. It was hard not to like him honestly, he was...gorgeous. If his looks-messy, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and the brightest, most beautiful smile I've ever seen-weren't enough, then his personality was. Cas is the nicest, sweetest, most caring person that I know. He was one of those people that try their hardest not to be angry and stay optimistic. Whenever someone would insult him, which for some reason people did, he would never get mad at them. I was of course different. If someone insulted Cas when I was around I would beat the absolute crap out of them. So as I said it was hard for me not to like him. And of course it wasn't hard for other people too. There were some people at school whom I knew liked Cas which included Meg. She told Sam that she liked him so when Cas had said that Meg had asked him out I was scared and kind of jealous. I liked Meg, sure but I didn't want her to date Cas. I actually didn't expect him to say no to her I kind of thought that he might've liked her. It was actually one of the reasons that I never told Cas, or anyone, that I liked him. Of course it wasn't the only reason, there were a lot of other ones too. I think that the main reason was that I was scared to tell my family that I was gay. In the moment that Cas had said that he liked me however, my fear was gone. I wasn't afraid of my sexuality anymore I was just shocked. Shocked but overjoyed. I guess if there was a reason I kissed him, it was because I was so excited that he actually liked me back, and it was kind of one of those heat of the moment things. Although it was awkward the kiss was nice, and it was definitely something I could get used to. Unless I scared away Cas and ruined the greatest thing I have in my life. A voice rang out in my ears, pulling me out of my thoughts and into the present. 

"Dean?" 

I looked up out of my daze and saw Mom staring at me with with a mixture between concern and question. 

"Huh?" I asked her, having no idea what was going on. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sam was no longer at the table.  _How long have I dazed off?_

"I said," Mom replied without any tinge of annoyance, "it's almost eight thirty so unless you wanted to sit here all night then maybe you should say goodbye to Cas." 

I turned to the chair behind me and saw that Cas was no longer in it. He must have gotten up to get all of his stuff before he went home. I looked back at Mom. "Right yeah. I'll go do that." I said as I got up. 

I walked into the hallway and saw Cas by the door, tying his shoes. I came over and stood above him. "I guess I can um, go outside with you." 

He looked up at me and tilted his head. He always did that when he was confused, I thought it was really cute. "But Dean I live right next door. I think I can handle walking to my house by myself."

"I know you can but," I struggled, "It seems like a nice thing to do I guess."  

He stood up, now done tying his shoe. "Well okay."

I tried my best attempt at a smile and opened the door. We both walked outside into the dark, warm night. "Welp," I said, beginning to see that coming outside with Cas really wasn't doing much, "I guess I'll see you on Monday." 

He bit his lip looking at me for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Dean, I can't try and pretend that what happened didn't happen. I don't want to, and we can't just not talk about it."

I sighed. I knew that we were going to have to talk about it, I just didn't want to. I didn't want to have this awkward conversation. "What's there to really talk about Cas?"

"The fact that you kissed me." He said. When I didn't answer him he continued speaking. "Dean I just want to know why. Why did you kiss me?"

I sighed again. All Cas wanted were answers and I guess I owed him enough to tell him the truth. "I just wanted you to know that I like you too." I said slowly. "Apparently that's the way I wanted to tell you." 

As I looked up from the porch I saw his eyes light up. "Really?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yep."  

He smiled lightly. "I can't believe that we both liked each other yet neither of us knew."

I matched his light smile with my own. "It's kind of funny when you think about it isn't it."

He smiled bigger. "It is a little I guess." His smile faded into confusion as he looked at me. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I know what we do now." 

"What?" His head titled to the side again. 

I smiled at him, blushing at my next words. "Castiel, would you like to go out on a date with me?" 

Every trace of confusion disappeared from his face. The only emotion his face held was shock. He stood there staring at me for a long time. His wide blue eyes finally blinked after awhile. His mouth opened as if he were going to say something but couldn't figure out what to say. The smile fell from my face as I suddenly I became worried. Maybe Cas wasn't ready to go on a date with me, maybe I asked him too soon. "Cas if you don't-"

"No," he said abruptly, finding his voice again. "No Dean I want to. I...I want to go on a date with you." 

Relief flooded over me. I exhaled the breath that I was holding. "You scared me dammit, I thought you didn't want to go."

"Sorry it was just shock. I really do want to go." He blushed.

I smiled. "Okay. How about tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, yeah tomorrow's good."

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I declared still smiling. 

He began to back away, still looking at me smiling. "I guess you will-ouch." He said as he ran into the handrail on the porch steps. He looked up blushing red and smiling sheepishly." 

I laughed at him, what kind of dork did I just ask out? "There's a railing there Cas."

"I see that now." He said laughing lightly. He moved over from the railing and walked down the steps. When he got to the bottom he turned back to me and smiled. "Bye Dean."

"Bye Cas." I waved as he walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait I was just really busy and I wasn't happy with my idea so I waited until something I actually liked came to me.  
> Other than that I hope that you liked this chapter. The next one is going to be the first date which I'm excited for, it should be fun.  
> But yeah other than that I've got nothing.  
> Hope you liked and all of the other usual stuff and I'll see you next chapter. Byeee.


End file.
